This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The functions of this core are to promote education and research training in the biomedical sciences, provide mentored research opportunities for undergraduate students, and to provide support for collaborative research for faculty. The long-term objectives of these activities are to encourage and prepare students to enter careers in biomedical research, and to build faculty research capacity in biomedical research.